Vertical natural capacitors are on-chip capacitors that are incorporated into the interconnect levels of integrated circuits, typically during back end of line (BEOL) processes. Such capacitors are currently used as capacitor devices in many logic and analog semiconductor technologies. These capacitors may be placed in close proximity to various components on the integrated circuit in order to minimize inductive or resistive losses that may occur when using off-chip capacitors. As technology scaling continues, the capacitance density for such capacitors is expected to increase; however, as the circuit density increases, the capacitance tends to drop.